Ordinary, most certainly not!
by Erika Jayne
Summary: Tali is halfway through her degree and feels that she is loosing what little of herself she knew. While during a night out she meets a mysterious stranger who's first word brought along with them a world of trouble. Tali ends up traveling through time and space - Tali realise there is more to life than wondering who you are. Please R&R.


Chapter One

_A/N – I own none of these characters. Please R & R_

"Tali come on! You need to have some fun." Claire stood in Tali's bedroom doorway. "It will be fun, we haven't been out for ages."

"Yes well there is a reason for that." Tali peered over the rim of her thick black glasses, as she sat on the floor. Her pale grey eyes scanned the pages in front of her.

"I can't think of one." Claire smiled.

"Really" Tali giggled. "I seem to recall a rather embarrassing incident with the police and vomit." Tali raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that incident." Claire stepped into the room. "Look Tali, we are nearing the end of our second year at University. One more year and then we have to grow up and get a proper job and use our pointless degrees. You are running out of freedom time."

Tali's thin shoulders slumped and she looked at the books spread out in front of her. Biting her lip she turned to Claire and said.

"You need to pick me an outfit because I have nothing to wear." Jumping up she got pulled into a hug by Claire.

Forty minutes later Tali was ready, her long blonde hair was pulled into an intricate braid and her fringe hung just below her eyebrows. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she pulled at the tartan mini skirt.

"Are you sure I look O.K?" Tali nervously glances at Claire.

"You look beautiful." Claire took a swig of wine. "You need to realise how stunning you are. You have the most amazing eyes and a figure to die for."

Tali, is five foot seven with long blonde hair. Her eyes are pale grey and her skin white as marble. She has always been regarded as slightly unusual as she much preferred the company of books and history than actually people. Tali which is short for Natalie, didn't really like social situations and didn't regard herself as a social butterfly.

Fifteen minutes later and Tali was most certainly way outside her comfort zone. She nervously stood in the corner of the crowded darken club. The bass thudded and reverberated in her head, she sipped her wine, while Claire danced around the dance floor with enthusiasm. Her eyes searched the room looking for someone she recognized, there was no one other than Claire. Pulling her phone from her small shoulder bag she checked it and there were no messages.

Draining the glass which was three quarters full with red wine, she prayed her hardest that something really interesting happened to her. A voice in the back of her mind said that she shouldn't be out spending money, not if she was going to travel the world after university – which is what Tali really wanted to do. Pushing her way through the crowd to the bar she ordered another glass of wine.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a man with light brown hair, which was styled into a quiff. He was wearing a blue suit and a burgundy tie, there was a frown on his angular face, and as he caught Tali's eye he nodded slightly.

Taking her drink from the bar, Tali was then bumped into by a drunken man who mumbled something of an apology and stumbled off. Tali sighed and looked down at her clothes, her white baby doll t-shirt had large wet red splash mark on it.

"Crap!" Tali mumbled as placed the empty glass on the bar and headed towards the bathroom. Tali glanced toward where the mystery men was last standing, but he was no longer there. Tali could not help but feel slightly disappointed, she would have had the perfect excuse to talk to him. Yea she has a massive stain on her t-shirt so in hindsight it was probably for the best that he had disappeared.

Pushing the door to the womans bathroom open Tali was glad it was empty. Standing in front of the mirror she stared at herself.

"God!" She groaned. "I can't believe this." Turning the tap on, she pulled several paper towels from the dispenser on the wall and dampened them under the tap. "Oh this is never going to come out." She wiped fruitlessly at the stain and it only got wetter. "Well that's it I am going home." Tali threw the sodden towels into the bin at the corner of the room.

"Hey" A voice said

"Who the hell is that?" Tali said with panic in her voice as she turned and looked at the cubicles.

"It's kind of complicated." The female voice said "Anyway, think of me as a Guardian Angel. That stain won't come out, so here."

Over the top of the middle cubical of the three, came a white t-shirt.

"You could take that, I always bring a spare." There was a hint of laughter of in her voice.

"Um thanks I guess." Tali mumbled, as she pulled off her soaked t-shirt, and quickly pulled on the new t-shit. It fitted like a glove, Tali wouldn't normally take something from a stranger let alone a mysterious cubical door.

"Thanks again." Tali smiled and headed out of the womans bathroom and walked straight into the tall, mysterious stranger.

He was more attractive close up, but there was a sadness that lingered in his sparkling brown eyes. A smile formed on his face as he grabbed Tali's hand as he shouted,

"RUN!"


End file.
